In general, a cross-domain solution (“CDS”) is a means of information assurance that provides the ability to transfer information between two incompatible security domains. In order to allow information to be transmitted from one security domain to an incompatible security domain, a CDS may filter the information to ensure the data complies with a security policy associated with the incompatible security domain.
A traditional CDS may filter data being transferred between two incompatible security domains using a software application. However, software filtering may be inefficient for certain CDS s that require efficient and responsive filtering results. Moreover, unlike traditional CDS s that generally only allow transferring data between two incompatible security domains, it may be desirable to implement a CDS that allows data transfers between more than two incompatible security domains.